


Naughty Book

by alexisriversong



Series: Maritombola 2018 [1]
Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, For the both of them, Loss of Virginity, Love, Prejudice, Pride, Romance, Slow Burn, Thoughts of F/F, Virgin Mr Darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Elisabeth Bennet finds a book in her father's library she shouldn't have found. It takes her a long time before she can act on some of the thoughts such book puts in her head though.





	Naughty Book

**Author's Note:**

> This ff participates in the Challenge "Dies Scribendi" by fanwriter.it and Lande di Fandom.   
> Write a fic in 24h.   
> No prompt.   
> Victoria II: more than 4800 words
> 
> It also participates in the Maritombola 2018 by Lande di Fandom.  
> Prompt 9: Carta/Paper

Elisabeth Bennet had always been a curious creature. When she was a child, she used to hide in nooks and crannies until she found the perfect hiding spot. Behind the small fireplace in the backroom, the one no one used, there was a hidden passage that led to a small secret room. She cleaned it out from dust and webs and stole a comfortable chair from the backroom that no one was going to miss. The room already had a small table in it that she cleaned as well and positioned in front of the chair.

Only Jane knew of her hiding place, her heaven, the only place where she could retire with a book and get lost somewhere far from her sisters and conniving mother. Jane knew because she was her cover, whenever she was hiding, she was “with Jane” and no one asked questions. Elisabeth never asked what her sister did during her alone time, but it could be nothing wrong or dangerous, she was too good for that.

Elisabeth’s curiosity led her to reading a lot. She loved to explore his father library whenever she could and he had given her explicit permission to take whichever book she wished with her. She loved the smell of books, that special scent the paper had when it was an old tome or the scent it had when it was newly printed, something that didn’t happen a lot.

Now that she was older, she had more responsibilities and less time to hide away in her heaven, but she would always find the time to peruse the library and read at least two hours a day.

That’s how, one day, she found the book. It was so dusty that she doubted his father would even realize she had touched it, but she could do nothing to reign in her curiosity when she saw the exotic title and the very explicit image on the cover (and it only was scandalizing because she had yet to see what was inside the book).

She was not thinking when she grabbed it and run to her hiding spot.

Mr Bennet had actually been waiting for her to find that particular book. He had always wondered what her favourite daughter’s reaction would be upon finding it. He was amused imagining the young woman trying not to blush while reading and wondered if she would be able to face them in the morrow without thinking about her new discoveries.

It was a good time for learning about such things. They were not “proper” things for a lady to know but Lizzy had always been different and he preferred it this way. Let her curiosity win. She was 18, soon she would find someone to marry (very soon if his wife kept trying to set her up), better she learnt now than when it’s too late.

Once alone, Lizzy cautiously opened the book to find more explicit pictures… and immediately closed it, a blush crawling up her face.

In that book there was definitely nothing a proper girl should see… but… she was curious so she cautiously opened the book again, almost like she was afraid it would bite her, and looked inside.

She found there were lots of illustrations of sexual acts, from the most common she had already heard about from the only two married friends she had and others that looked uncomfortable but the book said were actually really pleasurable.

She decided to keep the book and start with the things it said you could do on your own. That night, alone in her room, she found out the joys of self-pleasuring, one hand between her legs and the other covering her mouth to muffle the noises she could not help but make.

One of the first impulses she had when reading all the sexual acts two people could get down to, was to tell Charlotte, maybe also Jane, but it would be so improper… she couldn’t do it.

That did not impede her to fantasize about how would it be to tell Charlotte, maybe try some of the positions the book explicitly said were for two women to perform together. What would happen if she said something? How would her friend react to such a book? She couldn’t tell Jane, she was too innocent, she wouldn’t need to know until she married.

While reading, she almost couldn’t believe what she saw, printed on paper, clear as day, on those incredibly descriptive pages. More than one man lying with more than one woman, men lying with men, women with women… it was more than she ever imagined.

Sometimes, passing by an attractive man on the street, she thought about the book and what that man could be doing at night, maybe behind her wife’s back. Every time her mother tried to match her with someone, she would think about it too, how would that man be under the sheets? Would he appreciate her knowledge or think her a whore? She always refused everyone, they had not what she needed, she could see it in their eyes.

Three years passed and the idea of trying things with Charlotte was every day more interesting, but she never told anyone in the end.

When she met with Mr Darcy for the first time, she didn’t immediately think about having him in bed, the thought occurred to her only when he started to speak. What an prideful man! Insufferable! The only way she could imagine him on his knees between her legs, mouth too occupied eating her out than it would be saying absurdities.

The thoughts kept coming, unwanted, un needed, unexpected. She tried to hide behind her disdain for him, but he did say something interesting once in a while and the thought that he would love her knowledge about sex was almost intriguing. During her stay at Netherfield during her sister’s Jane illness, she had the time to study him better and agreed with the first impression everyone, her included, had during their introduction at the Ball some days prior. He was a standoffish and prideful man, educated, a good listener, but his defects surpassed his good traits.

Mr Collins was a weird man, like she told her sister, it makes you despair for his all sex to meet a man like him. She had no thought about how he could be in bed, no intention of ever thinking about it. When he proposed to her though, she thought about it, briefly and was so disgusted by the image, she thought: “Poor girl is the one who’ll marry him”

When she met with Mr Wickham, she thought him charming. It was easy to imagine being his wife. She was never really attracted to him though. She didn’t think herself in love with him, only slightly infatuated. She did think about how he would be in bed. He was surely experienced, being in the military he had to have experience with women, maybe even men. Most importantly though, the fact he had been mistreated by Mr Darcy, helped consolidate the idea she had of the other man.

When she danced with Mr Darcy at the Netherfield Ball, she surprised herself by thinking about his hands, holding them during the dance, she had realized how strong they were and wondered how they would feel on her naked body. Their talk during the ball though, changed nothing of her opinion of him, even if she could see that something was hiding behind the pride he so openly displayed as his main tract.

When Charlotte married Mr Collins she was extremely surprised, she had not seen it coming. She needed to help her friend to have the most pleasure possible if she was ever going to have to lay with that horrible man.

“Charlotte, my friend. I must talk to you in private” asked Elisabeth when her friend came to see her. She led her to the secrete room only her sister had known about until then and sat her down on the only chair. She paced in front of her friend for a minute until she decided how to start.

“What’s wrong Lizzy? Are you okay? Why did we come here?”

“Everything is fine. I… I want to talk to you about… your marital life”

“Oh Lizzy, I know you think I am making a mistake, but we will be perfectly happy together and you will come and visit us soon, won’t you?”

Elisabeth could not hold her blush when she told her what she really meant. Charlotte was surprised such a book even existed and wanted nothing to do with it. She listened when her friend told her about the little pleasure spots that existed in the female body and assured her she would try to have fun even with a man she did not love.

After Charlotte left with Mr Collins, she decided not to think about the book anymore, love and sex were definitely not for her, she would probably die a spinster. She stroked the pages one last time, the paper old and yellow under her fingers, and left it in his father library, where she had found it three years before.

After the ball, when Jane had received the letter from the Bingley’s saying they had no idea when they might return from London, she immediately thought it Mr Darcy’s and Miss Bingley’s fault. There was no other way that a man so in love would decide to live the source of his affection behind if not urged by his best friend and his sister. Her thoughts were confirmed when she went to visit Charlotte.

During one of the dinners at Rosings with Lady Catherine De Bourgh, she revealed to have guests. None other than Mr Darcy and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, were there. She tried not to pay much mind to the first but tried to pry information from the latter.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was an interesting men. She had decided not to think about the things she learnt from the book anymore though. She did not think about how the Colonel would be in bed, only about what he was telling her. It had been Mr Darcy’s idea to run from Netherfield, he was afraid of his friend marrying a woman that had nothing and so poor a choice of relations.

Mr Darcy’s marriage proposal came from nowhere. She was not expecting it. That day in the rain, she looked at him like he was mad. She? Marrying him? After everything he had done? She shouted at him everything she thought of him and his proposal, not even waiting to hear his answers to her accusations, she didn’t want to listen to reason in that moment. She was never going to marry the man. Not even if she found him attractive.

There was a moment after her absolute refusal of him that she thought they were going to kiss. Anger seemed pretty similar to lust and she had definitely reacted to it in particular ways. He kept glancing at her lips while she shouted at him and she could not help but do the same a couple of times. Anyway, he left without nothing happening and she had to release her breath. She had not been aware of being holding it in the first place.

When the next day she read his letter and her perception of him began to change. The thoughts she had been hiding, illicit images drawn on paper, resurfaced to her memories. She left Rosings a couple of days after and went back home, exactly like he had done after giving it to her.

Just before leaving, her friend Charlotte called her to her private parlor.

“Those tips you gave me… you know. They came pretty handy. I wanted to thank you Lizzy. I hope you can put in practice your knowledge and be happy with a man you love. You deserve it”

Elisabeth just smiled at that. She had probably lost the only occasion of being happy, even if she was still angry about Mr Darcy separating Jane and Mr Bingley, she had to admit, she had been wrong about him, even only a bit.

She tried not to think of him, of his proposal, during the months that passed afterwards. Jane was back from London but she could not talk to her as openly as before, she wished to hide Mr Darcy’s implications in her sister’s misfortunes and his proposal to her, followed by her refusal.

When her aunt and uncle Gardiner offered to take her away on a trip around Derbyshire, she was really happy, hoping the trip would help her recover her usual state of mind. She had never thought that said trip would take her to meet with Mr Darcy again.

When they started their visit to Pemberley, she admired the beauty of the place, she berated herself for refusing to be the host of such a magnificent house. The beauty of Mr Darcy’s portrait mesmerized her and she couldn’t help but stare at it longer than it was proper. The way the governess spoke about the man, her description of him… helped to transform the image she had of him.

The various statues, some naked, other clothed, made her mind wander to thoughts of the book again. She tried to hid them with other thoughts but she could not hide completely. The governess was talking about some of the portraits and she tried to pay attention.

A music distracted her from their host and led her to a room with a beautiful piano and a lady sat playing it. When he entered the picture and the lady hugged him calling him brother, she run. She should have never come there in the first place. Mr Darcy followed her outside though. Talked to his uncle and aunt, tried to make friends with them, he seemed another person entirely.

Puzzled by the sudden change, she accepted to dine at Pemberlay with him and his sister the following day.

In his home, he was charming, such a different person to the one she had met in Meriton, she had no idea how to feel. He did not seem able to leave her alone, always seeking her company, as if nothing had ever happened between them.

The dreams came that night. Thoughts of his hands, his handsome face, his lips, kissing hers. She awoke gasping for hair, an ache between her legs she refused to acknowledge this time. She was still angry at him for separating Jane and Mr Bingley. She could not fall for him.

She had no time to do anything though. The fated letter that could change all of their lives forever came from home and she could not help herself, she cried. He found her like this, crying, trying to call for his uncle and demand they depart immediately.

He sent someone to call for her uncle while she told him the story. Lydia had run away with Mr Wickham. She was lost forever. He seemed to agree with her and, after hurriedly saying goodbye, left her to her uncle’s care.

They left after barely an hour, just the time to gather their luggage and prepare the carriage.

The trip home was somber, her uncle talking about going to London to help her father in his research. Her thoughts were all for her poor little sister, alone with such a man. What could he do to her? What could he have already done? She was lost, definitely lost.

When news came from her uncle Gardiner that he had found Lydia and she was going to marry Wickham, she was relieved but also sad. Her sister was going to have to live with the man forever now. With a gambler, a trickster, a womanizer… She at least hoped she would be happy, not so sure about how happy Wickham was going to be. She hoped he’d be at least faithful to her. It was the least he could do.

When Lydia came home with Wickham, she let escape it had actually been Mr Darcy to pay for the wedding and she could have not been more surprised. Had he done it for her? Did he still care? That night she could hardly sleep. When Lydia and Wickham left she couldn’t have been happier. She told her sister nothing about the book. She didn’t deserve to know. Let her find out on her own, surely Wickham was experienced enough for them both.

Just after Lydia left, Mr Bingley came to stay at Netherfield again. He said he was going to stay only a few weeks, but the way he looked at Jane had not changed, he was still in love, but afraid. The presence of Mr Darcy was a surprise, could he have changed his mind and encouraged his friend to come back to the woman he loved? Could he have done that for her?

No one was really surprised when Mr Bingley came back and proposed. Jane was so happy and Elisabeth had to be happy for her. But she knew she had missed her own opportunity to be happy.

She had so much to thank Mr Darcy for. But he had said he was leaving the following day…

The unexpected visit of Lady Catherine De Bourgh seemed to change everything in less than that time though. When she came to dissuade her to marry him, she told her she would never promise never to marry Mr Darcy, she could not say that, if, for some kind of miracle, he asked her again, she would say yes. Of that she had no doubt.

The worried aunt must have gone directly to her nephew after talking to her because, the next morning, he was at her door. When he renewed his sentiments, told her he loved her, that she had bewitched him in body and soul. She could do nothing but tell him how her sentiments had changed, after all he had done for her, for her sisters. She loved him too. She could not hide it.

That same day, after she told his father everything, after he had given his benediction for them to marry, she run to him and kissed him on the mouth in a very bold move. It looked like none of them had ever kissed anyone, because they were quite clumsy and ended up laughing, their lips pressed together chastely.

They decided to marry together with Jane and Mr Bingley. It was a nice ceremony, they were all happy together, and she couldn’t take her eyes away from her love.

They had decided that Jane and Mr Bingley would stay at Netherfield for a while, Jane was not too keen on living in London at that particular moment. She loved her family and wanted to be close to them. Elisabeth was sure that she would soon get tired of seeing so much of their family and would leave to London with her husband.

Before she left, Elisabeth made sure to talk to her.

“What everyone says about marital life is not true. I have found a book that explains everything. It should be pleasurable for the both of you Jane. I know you think you just have to lay down and take it but it shouldn’t be that way” they were both red in the face but she went on “I do think that your Charles is as inexperienced as my William (Don’t tell him I called him that!) so he may only think that all he has to do is put it in you. That would feel good for him but not for you. You have to stretch yourself with fingers first. And make him touch you at the top of the… you know… there is a little nub there that feels really good”

Her sister just nodded and left, her face bright red, but Elisabeth was sure she was going to remember her words and be careful.

She was supposed to leave for Pemberley an hour later and she had one more thing to do before leaving.

Just before leaving for Pemberley to have her wedding night, she came back to the library one more time. She touched the spine of the book that had taught her so much and would help her more than the little speech her mother had made about lying back and let the man do what he wanted.

“You can take it with you. I don’t think anyone will need it here”

She turned to see her father in the doorway and turned red as a tomato. “You knew?”

“Of course I knew. I had known even before you took it that you’d find it. I thought eighteen was a good age to learn such things” he winked “Now I’m going to leave and you can do whatever you want”

She smiled, glad to have such a father. As soon as he left, she grabbed the book and run to hid it in her luggage. The journey was pleasant. After the first awkwardness, her love was quite an interesting fellow. They talked about books and about what they liked and disliked. When silence fell it was comfortable, not tense and they filled the silent moments with sweet and not so sweet kisses. They had learnt, together, like they were doing everything else.

She could not help but think about that night, the night she would finally try some of the things the book had taught her, the ones she had thought she would never use.

Even if she knew what was going to happen, she was nervous. Her hands played with her hair, with the lace on her night gown. He had changed in another room, to give her privacy. She hoped that was going to change. She was not shy, he was going to see her naked, no need to have separate rooms.

When he opened the door, it was clear he was as nervous as her. She smiled and kissed him to make him relax.

“I’m the one who is supposed to be nervous here. You should be the one who knows what to do” she teased him. He hid his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent to try and calm himself.

“I… actually don’t know what I have to do here. Never done before. I was always waiting for the right person. Didn’t want to have some scandal, didn’t want to try with someone I felt nothing for. Never felt desire before I knew you”

She smiled at him and caressed his face. “Don’t worry darling. I am glad you will only be mine” she bit her lower lip with a wicked expression on her face “I have read a book. One I shouldn’t have read. It’s really interesting. You should read it”

“Is it a naughty book? One that tells you how to do this?” he gestured to their bodies, pressed close to each other.

“Yes” she whispered in his ear.

“And what did this naughty book tell you?” he asked, curious. It might be possible his new wife knew more than him about this topic. Interesting.

“Well… It taught me how to give myself pleasure and there are some pictures and explanations that taught me how I should please you. Never tried them though. Never had the right person. Well… I did try the ones I could do on my own”

“We’ll learn together then. Show me how to give you pleasure Lizzy”

She smiled at him and removed her night gown, leaving her naked in front of him. He immediately followed her example but he had also breeches to remove not having thought about removing them beforehand. She had not bothered with underthings, knowing what was going to happen.

While he undressed, she lied on the bed, looking at him slowly revealing his beautiful body. She took her hand to herself and started stroking the little nub that gave her pleasure. When he came closer, she parted her lips and showed him where she was touching. She was already getting wet with pleasure.

Curious, he removed her hand and touched the nub himself.

To have someone else touch her there was incredible, exactly what she had thought it would be. A tought of one of the images on the book came to her mind.

“You can put your mouth to it. It’s supposed to feel good for me. I don’t think I taste…” she gasped. He had immediately put his mouth to work on her nub, experimented licking over her lips, like when he kissed her more passionately but with a different pair of lips. “…bad” she finished her sentence and he looked up at her.

“I agree. Does it feel good?”

She hastily nodded and pushed his face back down between her legs. He let himself be guided and started lapping at her again, hiding a chuckle. He found her hole and pushed his tongue inside. She shuddered with pleasure at the sweet invasion.

“You… you can put… put one finger in” she managed to say before moaning when said digit entered her.

“You are so wet. Is this for me? Is it because I am making you feel good?”

She nodded and let him play with his hands.

“Y-you can add an-another”

Seeing as he felt her loose enough, he pushed another finger inside, moving it in and out while his tongue kept rubbing at her pleasure nub. When she pushed his hand further in, she bucked her hips, demanding to be filled with a third digit. 

He was knelt on the bed next to her, so it was easy for her to glance down and see him. His member was erect and looked really big. She hoped she could get it all inside and not disappoint. She also wanted it in her mouth. She wanted to taste him.

“That’s enough. Lie down” she told him while his fingers slipped out from her with a squelching noise.  

“Why did we stop? Why do I have to lay down? Did I hurt you?”

Elisabeth shook her head, no. “I just want to show you how I can give pleasure to you. It’s your turn now”

That said, she knelt between his legs and licked a stripe up his erection. He gasped at the sensation and bucked his hips. She pushed them down and took him into her mouth.

He was too big to fit in her mouth, so she held the base with one hand and sucked with her mouth.

Darcy could do nothing but let her, and enjoy the ride. When she was satisfied with how wet he was and had tasted the weird consistency and taste of his pre come, she let him go, ignoring his groans of discomfort at being so suddenly bereft of the wet heat of her mouth.

She positioned herself on top of him, his erection stroking between her lips. She moved a bit over him until his erection caught on her hole and she slowly sank down on him.

Elisabeth was expecting it to hurt, but it didn’t. It felt good. She could feel some liquid seeping from between her legs but didn’t mind it. She was a virgin, she was supposed to bleed the first time.

She started to move over him, in and out, in and out. It didn’t take long for them to be a moaning mess. Darcy turned their positions around. Her legs around his waist, his hips pushing into her faster and faster.

“I… I think I am going to come” he gasped, head pushed in the crook of her neck.

She was overcome with feelings and had totally lost the ability of speech. She just nodded at him, her walls clamping down on him while she came with a cry of his name. He followed soon after with a groan of his own, calling her name himself.

They fell side to side on the bed and Darcy spooned her from behind. Hugging her to himself, sharing body heat, sharing his love and admiration for his wife, holding her close.

“Elisabeth. My Lizzy, how did you just call me?” he asked after recovering for a bit from the amazing orgasm.

“William, my love. I called you William” she admitted, embarrassed.

“William… I like it. You should always call me that. No more Mr Darcy. I am your William and you are my Lizzy”

“Forever?”

“Forever”

They fell asleep intertwined and, in the morning, she showed him the book. Between all those pages, they were going to have a lot to learn and try together. They never, ever, slept alone again, why should they? They had each other after all and nobody, not his pride or her prejudice could keep them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic in this fandom and I am Italian, not betaed so any mistakes are mine. Love you all! Leave kudos and make me happy!


End file.
